


天心人意

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 演义向，扭三向。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 曹丕/司马懿
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	天心人意

——“刘使君可信天命？”

——“呵，先生这话问得有趣。信又如何，不信又如何？”

刘备头上的云层开始起了变化。他抬起头来，他身前身后的人都没有——凡人的眼睛是看不到这样微妙的天变预兆的。他们只能看到响晴白日，和大火燃起时天边的橘红色。

当然，也没有人看得见他。

——“曹操命不当绝，故而不如让关羽在华容道卖个人情……怎么，看主公的表请，你不信亮所卜算之天命？”

——“也无所谓信不信，既然孔明算得出来，我便听你的就是。”

魏军被大火围困，在上方谷中奔走呼号，惨叫连连。汉军矢下如雨，魏军不亡于大火者，即死于箭簇。司马懿端坐中军，远远望去，只能看到一个模糊人影，若不是大纛仍在，根本看不清楚面容。

但刘备看得到，历朝诸帝，受人香火供奉，多少都算得半仙之体，死后魂灵仍旧庇佑生民百姓——在他们力所能及范围之内。

至于天心所向……

刘备仰起头，目光再次投向九层诸天。

——“陛下不可亲征！李意其已经警示过陛下，臣又占得凶卦，此战只怕会有闪失啊！”

——“丞相不要再劝了，朕不信什么天命！”

杨仪对诸葛亮困司马懿并火攻之计策称赞连口，诸葛亮的脸上却没什么笑意，反而仿佛有泪水涌了上来。

毫无征兆地，诸葛亮突然跪了下来。周围诸将尽皆震悚，也纷纷随之而跪。

“主公！”诸葛亮仰天而叹，竟使刘备浑身一阵颤栗。他看到那满鬓沧桑之人跪于他面前，喊得不是“先帝”，也不是“陛下”，竟是那一声久违了的“主公”。

“司马懿大军已入绝境。雍凉可定，汉室可兴！”诸葛亮声嘶力竭，脸上带着笑意，泪却滚落下来，“主公，你看到了吗！”

刘备闭上眼睛，指肚按下眼角即将滑落的泪。他已经听得到远方的惊雷，即将击碎诸葛亮这十年来全部的殷切期待。

阴阳两相隔，人与神，人与鬼，本不当再有交会之机。他更不应该插手凡间之事，这是上天的禁令，他刘备心里清楚得很。这些年来，他也都谨记谨守——即使无数夜晚他于天上凝视诸葛亮一个人伏案于灯下的身影，或是看到他因为故人离去和北伐失败而垂泪涟涟，甚至耳听着诸葛亮在他的灵位前低声呼唤，他也都狠下心来，强迫自己不要现身于那人面前，再复当日鱼水缱绻之情。

但是今日，却又不一样了。

——“孔明啊……我不听你之言，才有夷陵大败。你说……咳咳……你说这天意，是不是定要让大汉灭亡……”

——“无论天意如何，亮都将为主公的大业殚精竭虑，致死方休。”

孔明，你肯为我逆天而行，我又为何不能为你阻止这一场天命？哪怕结果是要我落入十八层地狱，甚至魂飞魄散，也在所不惜。

兴复汉室是他们二人共同的梦想，他们一路搀扶走下来，即使刘备已经不在，诸葛亮仍旧肩负着他的遗愿，一身孤勇，踽踽前行。这些年来诸葛亮多次犯险，于西城设空城，于岐山以身为饵引司马懿出战，甚至这一次，他都在岌岌可危的大营中，一直等到了最佳的机会。这些刘备都看在眼里。他愿以一死成全两人一生夙愿，刘备自然可以把自己的安危荣辱抛在脑后。

刘备聚敛法力，腾云而上，迎向东天滚滚而来的乌云。他用尽全身气力，将神力聚于面前，形成巨大屏障，挡住那山雨欲来。

脚下司马懿的军士早已无力为战，司马懿抽出宝剑意欲自尽，司马昭死死拉着父亲的手，泣不成声。

司马懿推开儿子，让他率部作战，自己抬起头，看向苍天。

“先帝，老臣辜负了你的托付。雍凉若失，大魏危矣！”

泪水从那苍老的脸上滑落，他举起宝剑，横在自己的脖子上。

“我死不足惜，只是先帝啊……我无颜与你相见……”

司马懿身体蜷了蜷，握剑的手微微发力，又被司马昭紧紧抓住了。

刘备心中一凛——他竟从司马懿眼中，看到同诸葛亮一般的怀恋之色。他还未来得及心有感慨，忽然背后一阵风来，他心中涌起不祥预感。

“刘玄德。”

刘备转过身来，看见挟卷风雷汹汹而来之人——虽然来人面生，但他还是心里明镜一般，这就是魏国先皇帝曹丕。

说起来，他在许昌的时候，见过年纪尚幼的曹丕，甚至抱在过怀里同他玩耍。之后刘备离曹操而去，也不知道那顽童长成了怎样的俊朗青年。

“子桓贤侄，别来无恙。请问令尊、我那孟德兄可一切都好？”刘备摆出一脸笑意，好整以暇地拱了拱手。他只需要拖延时间，并不想和曹丕真的动起手来。

曹丕也不是笨人，怎会不知道他的意思？他只冷冷一笑，挥剑便刺。刘备只好出手阻挡。

“你不是不懂天界规矩，为何插手人间之事？”曹丕质问道。

“小子，你不是也来插手了吗？还来质问我。”刘备虽然一边要阻挡雨云风雷，一边又要与曹丕斗，颇有些吃力，但是脸上笑容不减，仿佛胸有成竹。

“天命如此，这你心里比谁都清楚——上方谷今日必有大雨，司马懿命不当绝。我非插手人间事，而是替天行事，阻止你胡作非为。”

刘备大笑，笑得曹丕一皱眉。

“好一个替天行事。若天命真如此，天帝自会派来使者捉拿我，轮不到你动手。”

“你知道汉祚将尽，却非要逆天而行，就别怪我不客气。”曹丕攻势愈发迅猛，“你心里清楚，天命不在汉，你今天不是我的对手。”

说罢曹丕凝聚神力，调引云中雷电，一时刘备的屏障被刺穿了一个缺口，天边惊雷大作，地上无论汉魏两军，尽皆抬头看天，一时忘了征战。

曹丕这话不假，刘备心里的确明白得很。他勉强为战，一边挡开曹丕攻势，一边重新聚拢屏障，十分吃力。若是两人尚为凡人，曹丕自然不是他的对手。但是此时两人拼得不是个人武力，而是汉魏两国背后国运，和此战天意，因此他的确感到有些力不从心，若是这样再战下去，毫无胜算。

然而他既然已经决定逆天改命，就不是曹丕几句话和几个狠招就能阻止的。

虚晃一招，刘备上前一步，距离曹丕只有数寸之遥。他没有进攻，反而剑交左手，右手按上曹丕肩膀，往面前拉了拉。

“你要说天命，我就陪你说说。”刘备轻声在曹丕耳边说道，语气不像是在争斗，反而像是在拉家常，“贤侄啊，你也应当比我清楚，大魏命运如何。”

曹丕的战意略略松了半分，虽然仍旧咬牙怒目，刘备心里知道，自己的话有了点用处。

“你看那司马懿，口口声声惦念先帝之人。”刘备用剑尖指了指地上的魏军，“他此时固然忠心不二，但是他迟早要与曹氏为敌，他的子孙，恐怕更要威胁魏国基业。你作为魏开国之君，就完全不在意么？”

曹丕低头不语，然而刘备能够感觉到，他的法力已经开始动摇了。

“如今若司马懿和他二子皆死于此地，其实是替你除了一个心腹大患。”刘备压低声音，语调有如蛊惑，“而此事罪责皆我刘备一人承担……这岂不是两全其美之事？”

“你……”

刘备不容他说下去，一句话掐在他要害之上：“那之后，两国继续交锋，虽胜负未知，但对你来说，却也好过眼睁睁看着你倾心以待之人，颠覆你所建立之江山大业。”

风雷歇了那么片刻，云仿佛都要退去了。刘备看着面前之人，仍旧微微笑着，轻轻拍了拍他的背。

“贤侄是明白人，不需要我多说，自然也知道孰轻孰重。”

曹丕的剑垂了下来，目光投向司马懿。

司马懿的眼睛此时也看着天空，仿佛在无声地祈求什么，嘴唇微微翕动。他也看到了刚才的云层和惊雷——然而此时天空又有转晴的迹象。而大火已经蔓延到了魏军核心，甚至已经点着了他的衣摆。再过不了多久，他就要葬身火海。有些魏将跪下来，向着云升之向叩拜，司马懿却端坐不动，不去扑火，脸上甚至露出一层笑意。

“也罢，臣尽力了。先帝若是不怪我，还愿与我相见……我就去找你罢。”

刘备看着那目光，心中竟无端一震，不觉倒吸一口凉气——紧接着天边又是雷声滚滚，曹丕的法力骤然升至极盛，刘备莫说猝不及防，即使是有所准备，也无法与这般攻势抗衡。他倒退一步，想要再撑起屏障，曹丕剑锋已到面前，打掉他左手之剑，又跟上一步，剑指咽喉。

即使如此刘备仍不认输，调云头往后退，用尽全身气力阻止那已经开始坠落的雨点。然而曹丕所负天意，不是他的困兽犹斗能够奈何的。两次雷火迅猛，刘备被击落在一处山头，在地上打了个滚，还未来得及站起身来，曹丕的剑已经按在了他的脖子上。

屏障已破，大雨倾盆，刘备伏在地上，再不忍心去看那对面山头的诸葛亮。

“我父亲说过，刘玄德识人心，亦懂得如何操纵人心。今日一见，才知此言不虚。”曹丕冷笑道，“我差点就让你得逞了。”

刘备无奈地摇摇头，用手指拈着剑刃，轻轻推开，爬起身来。

“你这又是何必呢？你对你的万世基业，难道不在意吗？”

“你明明心里明白，从来就没什么万世基业。天下岂有不亡之国？”曹丕说，“而且，你自己也知道此次若你得手，天帝责罚之重，却要问我何必么？”

刘备笑了，勉强坐直了身体，抬头看着曹丕：“天下无不亡之国，这话没错。但是，天下又岂有不死之人？”

曹丕收了剑，嘴角轻轻勾了勾。

“你欲以我之矛，攻我之盾。但我不想和你争辩。”他摇摇头，再次把目光投向冲破谷口撤退的魏军，脸上露出一丝温柔的表情来，“而且我也没什么大道理可讲，无非是……不忍心见其死罢了。我想这心情，你是明白的。”

刘备看着曹丕逐渐泛红的眼睛，长叹了一口气，不置可否。

曹丕也轻声叹息，“无论生时死后，我一直觉得，我不在人世之后，国运如何，不是我该多问的。”他的声音转为低语，不像说话给刘备听，而如对自己言说，“我笃定他心不愿负我，足矣。”

说完，曹丕转过身去，一瞬间便消失在雨帘之外。

刘备这才站起身来，把目光投向对面的山头。诸葛亮的哀叹声声入耳。他闭上眼，不忍再看那人吐血倒地的身影。

司马懿不但命不该绝，还有冗长的寿数可以挥霍，这刘备知道；但是他更知道，他的孔明，恐怕撑不过这一个秋天了。

然而经过这一次和曹丕的对决后，他本该为诸葛亮和大汉的未来沉重的心情，竟然莫名得到了些宽慰。自从身居仙位以后，他就已经对汉祚不永这件事完全接受了，唯一让他记挂的，无非一人而已。

诸葛亮躺在病榻上，面容枯槁，老迈得不像刚刚年过五旬之人，然而那眸子里，居然还闪着求生的光芒。

真是奇怪啊，刘备心想。自他去后，诸葛亮在危急关头，数次表现出抛身赴死之志。如今他命数将近，想必他心里应该明白，却反而流露出从未有过的生欲。

不仅如此，诸葛亮居然决定摆下七星灯，禳星求寿——若成功，命可加一纪。但是他们彼此都清楚，既然是借命，就要有借有还。此生多活的命数，将来是要在数次轮回中以苦痛短命来还的。

七星灯的火光，隔着九重天仍旧可以看得清楚。刘备被那火光刺的落下泪来——他知道诸葛亮的心志和用情之深，他知道诸葛亮可以为了自己的托付而死，也可以为了汉室强忍病痛而生。但他没想到，诸葛亮甚至可以为了他燃尽今生亦不止息，还要赌上此生之后命途。

“怎么样，昭烈帝觉得，诸葛丞相这十二年的命，该不该借给他？”身旁司命仙使拉长了声音问道。

“这种事，难道不是上仙决定的吗？”刘备笑着拱手，“怎么反而问我？”

“也并非全由我决定。”仙使摇头，“世间因果错综复杂，绝不是我或者天帝一句话就能够决断的。不然你以为，之前你在上方谷胡闹，为何没有天兵天将阻止你？”

刘备笑了，心里却有几分凄凉。

“你也知道，诸葛亮此举，皆是因为你。他怎么会不知道借寿的代价？但是他为了你可以如此义无反顾。因此，最后决定这因缘何去何从之人，必然是你啊。”

刘备看着仙使，沉默不语。

仙使拉过他的手，在手心里画了个标记，一闪便不见了。

“去吧，决断在你。你有七日时间，我静候结果。”

七星灯燃了六日。每日诸葛亮晚上作法禳星，白日又强打精神，不顾病痛，继续操持军中事务。这些天来他也担心自己借寿不成，因此提前准备好了后事，写了遗书和身后事安排的种种公文书信。

这六日刘备心中煎熬不定，辗转反侧，没有一日安生。眼看到了第七个晚上。若是过了这一晚主命灯不灭，诸葛亮便成功了。

若是给他十二年，也不知道大汉是不是会有所转机。刘备立于渭水河边，把目光投向对面的魏军大营。有司马懿这样的劲敌，诸葛亮即使能够北伐成功，攻城略地，只怕最后仍旧难以为继。

心烦意乱的刘备在河边撩水冲了冲脸，又揉了揉发涩的眼角，抬起头来，猛地看到渭水对面，与他相对的一双眼睛。

“贤侄别来无恙。”

曹丕挺了胸膛，笑道：“我那天在上方谷说的话，现在你应该心有所感了吧。”

刘备笑了笑：“是，人之常情，我怎会不知？”

“那日你不答，看来果然只是抹不开面子罢了。”

“也不是。”刘备摇摇头，“我未必和你想到一处。”

曹丕微微一怔，旋即微微摊了摊手：“那也无妨。今晚，我们自然见分晓——哦，对了，差点忘了说：今晚司马懿准备袭击蜀军大营，不知道神机妙算的诸葛亮又要作何打算？”

夜色中有些微的暗流涌动，风动树摇，沙沙作响中暗藏杀机。凡人之眼看不见那偷偷行动的魏军，而刘备看得分明——曹丕背后，司马懿数万大军，倾巢而动，直向汉军大营而去。

“即使诸葛亮这一次借寿成功，再得十二年寿数，他也活不过司马懿。哪怕司马懿比他还大上两载。”刘备把目光投向漫天星光，诸葛亮的将星微暗，摇摇欲坠，“天数荒唐而不公，却非要是亲身承受之人，才能明白其中的残酷。不过要我说，天命也算公正——司马懿这长久的命数，是因他有帝王之份。”

“他不会称帝。”

“那不重要。”刘备说，“司马家的子孙，将要踩在魏国的尸骨上，登上帝位。无论他愿不愿意，他都是一朝开国之君。说起来，魏国国祚，也不过比汉祚长三年而已。”

“我还是那句话，天下无不亡之国。”曹丕不置可否地笑了笑，“这是天心所向，也是我之所愿。我对我之前的选择，不会后悔，你也不必拿话激我。”

“我并非拿话激你，我反而要谢你，让我想明白了一件事——天下毕竟无不死之人。”

曹丕挑了挑眉，看起来并未完全理解刘备的意思。刘备也没解释什么，只是转过身去——汉军大营方向，已经传来喊杀之声。一时间火把将半边天空照亮如白昼。

“你既然不悔，我亦知何去何从。”

出现在诸葛亮帐内的时候，魏延正慌慌张张掀开帐门，打算禀报司马懿袭营之事。外面狂风大作，一时间七星灯被吹得火光摇曳，周围副灯已经率先灭了几盏。意识到情况不好，魏延赶紧去关帐门，但一时间手忙脚乱，未能及时关好，额头上都现出汗水来——诸葛亮却自始至终都没有睁开眼，仍旧站在原地，口中念念有词。

并未在两人面前现身的刘备弯下身来，手掌上仙使所留符咒微微发光，他一盏一盏，灭去那些副灯。

“丞相……”魏延终于关好了帐门，扑通跪了下来，张口结舌。

诸葛亮这才睁开眼，看着三盏残余的灯火。

“丞相，魏军袭营！”

“我知道了。”诸葛亮声音羸弱，气息浑浊，“你持我旗号出去迎击便是。”

魏延领命，这次离开军帐的时候小心翼翼——饶是如此，仍旧还是被风吹灭了最后两盏副灯。诸葛亮看了，也没说什么——那一瞬间，刘备竟然从他脸上看到一丝欣慰，也有一丝忧愁。刘备闭上眼，再也无法阻止落下来的泪水——

这些年来没有谁比一直注视着一切的刘备更清楚诸葛亮每时每刻的煎熬和痛苦。他太了解他的孔明了——他一个人在荆棘中跋涉，不需要人搀扶，即使遍体鳞伤也要跌跌撞撞地走下去；但其实只有刘备明白，诸葛亮的内心中，大概很想有那么一只手拉他一把，带他脱离苦海。

帐内光线微弱，只有那一主灯光芒尚存。刘备半跪在灯影之前，左手护着灯，右手擎着那符咒明灭，抬起眼看向诸葛亮。诸葛亮张了张口，似乎想说什么，但只是猛咳嗽了几下，鲜血从嘴角流下来，染红了他的白衣。

诸葛亮的求死是他所愿，求生亦是真情实感——为了他和刘备的约定，他生无忧，死无惧，甚至功业的成败，都只不过是一个心意而已了；无论最后迎来什么样的结果，其实他都已经得偿所愿。

刘备右手手掌覆下，主灯悄无声息地熄灭在他手心里。

黑暗中，诸葛亮的眼睛里闪着他生命最后的光芒。他的目光凝视向刘备所在的位置，颤抖地伸出手来，皲裂苍白的嘴唇上竟然浮现出一个释然的笑意，声音嘶哑地吐出最后的气息：

“主公。”


End file.
